


Thought Pattern

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, free form, thought poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find the references:</p><p>-Care Bears Big Wish Movie<br/>-Alice and Wonderland<br/>-The Devouring Series<br/>-Four Swords<br/>-Cage on the Ground by Flyleaf<br/>-Alice in the Country of Hearts<br/>-Imaginary by Evanescence<br/>-Vampire Kisses</p></blockquote>





	Thought Pattern

What is wrong with a wish?  
If we could find our way  
Maybe the world is upside down  
You've fallen through a hole,  
Following a rabbit  
A note you wrote, he said no to  
And the cycle begins again.  
  
Who tells you what to look like?  
To want to have black hair  
So leave her alone, find something else  
This little piggy went to the market,  
But the people starved at home  
In the end, they became one  
And we're all just living blind.  
  
Why do we have to feel?  
Like vines in a breeze  
I think the world would be better off  
You leave your cage,  
Burning on the ground  
Across the world, the parents rage  
And the prince falls off his horse.  
  
How do you paint a picture wrong?  
A gothic dress, soft as silk  
Then you're laughing so you don't cry  
I met the goddess,  
Of imaginary lights  
He paints, he doesn't sculpt  
But our hopes and fears are the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the references:
> 
> -Care Bears Big Wish Movie  
> -Alice and Wonderland  
> -The Devouring Series  
> -Four Swords  
> -Cage on the Ground by Flyleaf  
> -Alice in the Country of Hearts  
> -Imaginary by Evanescence  
> -Vampire Kisses


End file.
